Omicron
The Omicron is a formerly abandoned lab located somewhere in New Vestroia that is featured in Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance, now it is habitated by Hurranian scientists. Information After Dan and Eva rescued Mira from Ceros, they were planning to reunite the Resistance once again, so Mira suggested that they could use a Dimensional Transportator located in an abandoned lab in Omicron. After they arrived, they discovered that the place was occupied by Hurranian scientists everywhere. Fortunately, they weren't aware of the Emperor's plan of invading New Vestroia, so Eva knew that they would be willing to help. After Dan, Mira and Eva finally got into the Omicron's Lab with a KeyCard, they found the Dimensional Transporter of Mira's father Professor Clay, but it was damaged, so they needed someone who could fix it. Right at that moment, they heard a distress call from Marucho, who was somewhere in the Desert domain. When they tried to return to Eva's ship, Asteria challenged Dan to a battle, but Dan, now with his new Bakugan Trap, defeated her and she escaped, leaving them free to go to Marucho's aid. Unfortunately, a Hurranian scientist, who was capable of helping the Brawlers, by giving them the power of a DNA fragment they found, was lacking of a DNA extraction tool, capable of extracting its power. Thus, they needed to go back to Omicron, enter the Shuttle Lab and retrieve the tool. They then had to return to the Desert and hand it safely to the Hurranian scientst. After they finally found Marucho, they took him to the Omicron's Lab to fix this strange machine, but unfortunately, Ceros severely damaged the machine. Therefore there wasn't much that Marucho was able to do to fix it. The dimensional portal of the machine could only be opened for five seconds, during which Dan was able to find and bring an old friend of his, Shun Kazami, the Ventus Brawler. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to catch up, because Typhoon sensed the power of Shun's partner Ingram. Typhoon demanded Shun to hand Ingram to him. Shun wasn't going to give up his partner just like that. He fought against the Hurranian soldier and came out victorious. When the humiliated Typhoon tried to escape, Eva placed a tracking device on his back, so they would be able to follow him to his hideout from Eva's ship. They later returned to Omicron in search of Professor AL-N8, a Hurranian scientist that could give them an Aquos DNA fragment that they needed, to find the secret Hurranian base hidden in the Lake. When the Hurranian professor told them where to find it, they encountered a Hurranian Guard blocking their way, leaving them no choice than to face him. When they won, they got inside the forklift area of Omicron, where they found another Hurranian Guard that also brawled against them, but ended up defeated and escaped. The Brawlers were free to find the Aquos DNA fragment and give it to Elfin. They were now able to find the secret Hurranian base in the Lake. After Phobos placed a Darkus wall blocking their way into the Desert, they returned to the Omicron in hopes of finding a Hurranian scientist who could give them a Haos DNA fragment. The scientist Mag-N8 was inside Omicron's Lab. He had the DNA fragment they needed, but he told them that if he defeated them, Dr. Xeron would give him a promotion. Baron had to fight for his DNA fragment. After he won it, the Brawlers could finally return to the Desert and catch Dr. Xeron. After they finally found where the Hurranian Mothership was, they needed more power to create a portal that will transport them to dimensional space. The Omicron had that power potential, but it needed to be charged before, so Eva gave Percival a Darkus DNA fragment that gave him the power to use his energy to power up machines. They went to Omicron and charged up their power source. Inside the Lab, they created a portal, strong enough to draw them to the dimensional space where the Hurranian Mothership was located. Trivia *"Omicron" is the fifteenth letter in the Greek alphabet. Category:Locations Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Video Games